Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active energy ray curing inkjet ink, a printed product, an inkjet printing apparatus, and an inkjet printing method.
Description of the Related Art
In the abovementioned technical field, patent literature 1 has disclosed a technique related to an energy ray curing inkjet printing clear ink composition capable of forming an overcoat layer on an image formed by an inkjet printing method.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-31667